


Demasked

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/F, Seduction, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: There's a difference between seeing andseeing.





	Demasked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Three Sentence Ficathon 2018](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html) on Dreamwidth.

Kara's eyes go wide when Kate drops the robe, nothing left on her skin but black ink and old scars, a harsh canvas that tells her story to anyone who dares to look closely enough.

"I thought you'd seen it all before," Kate asks, amused eyebrow raised as she steps out of the black satin pooling at her feet like dark waves. "X-ray vision and all."

Kara shakes her head and tells her, "It's not the same," reaching out, and Kate marvels at how someone so strong can have hands so soft and gentle.


End file.
